Bloody Suspicious
by sparkybitterness
Summary: Ron thinks something's going on with Snape and our favorite know-it-all. Harry agrees and so does some of the other members of the order. Slightly SSHG.


**A/N: Have fun. Some random fic I couldn't get outta my head. Fun to write.**

Disclamer: I don't own the characters, palce, and basically everything, execpt the plot.

* * *

"Does anyone else find it so bloody suspicious?" Ron said, at the breakfast table. The rest of the Order looked at him funny.

"Any of us find what so suspicious, Ron, dear?" Molly Weasley said to her youngest son. Sirius and Lupin looked at each other. Tonks and Ginny snickered.

Ron helped himself to another piece of toast. "Please tell me someone else sees what I see?" He looked at Harry for help. Harry suddenly understood.

"Ron has a point." Harry said absently.

"Point of what?" Sirius asked, looking fondly at his godson.

"Oh, please. Wherever Hermione is, Snape follows. She comes in to eat; he comes in a minute later. She leaves, he follows. Downright scary if you ask me." Ron said.

Molly Weasley looked at him doubly. "Honey, he's twice her age. Besides, he's an ex-death eater. She's much smarter than that, honestly, Ron." Mr. Weasley nodded in agreement.

"I kind of agree with Ron." Harry said. Mrs. Weasley shot him a dirty look.

Sirius and Lupin sat thinking. "Ron and Harry do have a point." Lupin said timidly.

"Yeah, they do. I mean, they spend quite a bit of time in the Grimmauld's basement, mixing potions." Sirius raised his eyebrows. "Or other activities."

Ginny made a disgusted face. "Thanks, Sirius, for those unwanted images. I'll be excused." With that, Ginny got up and left.

"Well," Mrs. Weasley started, "I suppose you are right. They do seem…closer… since the war, a year ago."

Mr. Weasley cleaned his glasses and rubbed a hand through his balding head. "Boys, don't let this…rumor go to far. I'd hate to have Snape after you." He tilted his head. "If they were, they would have told us. Technically, she hasn't been his student for a year. She doesn't have any family. They are free to come out, so why haven't they?"

"Because, blimey Dad, she's probably scared we'll hate her. Which we won't." Ron loudly said.

"That's true." Harry said.

"Yeah, besides. Who could ever look twice at the man?" Sirius said, receiving a laugh out of Tonks.

"Sirius, I'd think twice before saying that. No offense to you, dearest, but Snape is actually quite attractive to women. I've had several respected women come up to me and say how luck I am to live and work so near him." Tonks said. Lupin smiled.

When everyone left that room, they only wondered about Hermione and Serverus Snape.

"Dearest, think perhaps we should tell them?" Serverus looked down at his significant other. They were in the basement, mixing potions and talking.

"I'd love too. It's just how do you think they'd take it?" Hermione asked.

"I'm sure we'd take it quite well." Harry said, him and Ron descending the stairs. Hermione looked at them in amazement.

"Honestly, 'Mione, how'd you think we'd take it?" Ron said.

"Well, I thought you'd be mad." Hermione looked down. Serverus gave them both a glare that wasn't too savage. He really did try to be nice to them for Hermione's sake.

"'Mione, we could never be too mad at you. We'll try to respect your choice, no matter who he is- so long as he is worthy of you." Harry said.

"Harry, Ron, I knew you'd understand." Hermione threw her arms around the two of them.

"Quite alright. When do you plan to tell the others?" Ron asked.

Hermione broke the embrace and stepped back towards Snape. He placed a protective hand on her shoulder. "I suppose at supper tonight." Serverus answered.

"Tonight, then. We'll see you there." Harry grinned brilliantly.

"Right." Hermione smiled.

"Serverus, are you ready to tell them?" Hermione paced by the front of the dining room door.

"It will be okay." Serverus watched her pace. "I promise." Truthfully, he couldn't wait until she told them. With their blessing, they were finally free to get married.

"Okay." She stopped pacing in front of him and kissed him softly.

A slight smile played on his lips. "Ready?"

"I am ready to face to world." Hermione grabbed his pale hand and marched into the dining room.

* * *

**I love reviews.**


End file.
